The Fairy Mini-Shots
by Magnafeana
Summary: Join in as our members of Fairy Tail and their friends go through the love, joy, anger and despair of their daily lives!
1. Love of Fairies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail" but all original plot and characters are mine,**

* * *

 **The Fairy Mini-Shots Summary**

Join in as our members of Fairy Tail and their friends go through the love, joy, anger and despair of their daily lives!

 **One-Shot Summary**

Erza smiled down at the children tucked in her arms, one with the blue hair of her father and the other with his eyes. She saw so much of him in them. She looked out the window to the stars and sighed. "I'll love them enough for the both of us."

* * *

 **The Fairy Mini-Shots**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Love of Fairies**

* * *

It was one of those days when the guild action was slow. Natsu had decided to take Lucy out on a date for the evening—ignoring Lucy's protests of wanting to be with Nashi—and left Happy in the care of Wendy and eighteen-month-old Nashi in the care of Aunt Levy and Uncle Gajeel. Gray and Juvia had taken Gary home for the night. Evergreen and Elfman were still on their mission. Lisanna and Bixslow were at the bar, laughing at each other as they talked in hushed tones. Cana was already passed out from intoxication. Alzack and Bisca were eating a belated dinner while Asuka kept herself busy by chatting away with Laki. Nab had found himself a mission and was still not home. Max and Warren left the guild early with Macao and Wakaba for a game of poker at Max's apartment. Pantherlily and Charla were without the dragon partners, but remained in their humanoid forms at a booth, both talking to each other with soft smiles on their faces.

Mira remained tending the bar with Laxus quietly watching her as though something could go wrong. Kinana was helping clean up the guild already. Lance and Aine had found a table together, Aine starting to fall asleep and Lance watching her carefully. Mystogan was too absorbed in his book to notice his sister and his best friend. Erza watched her kids from the safety of her bar, drinking her herbal tea.

"They sure are cute, aren't they?"

Erza looked up from her mug to see Mira leaning on the counter to look at her son with an affectionate smile. "Aine is beautiful," she commented, nodding at the blunette. "Just like her mother."

Erza smiled as she put down her empty mug. "I suppose," she said. "Mystogan is getting handsomer everyday. Just like his f—" Erza stopped short of her words and a hard look replaced her softened one. She looked down into the empty mug in her hands rather than keeping her gaze on her children.

Mira looked at Erza in sisterly sympathy, but dared to say nothing. She had known the Requip Mage since they were children. She treated Erza as the twin sister she never had. She knew enough not to prod onto the subject further, not something like this. Instead, she left Erza to stew into her own thoughts, walking back over to the watchful Laxus.

Erza couldn't get his face out of her mind. She never would. As she looked at her children, she saw him in them. Mystogan had those eyes of his father as well as his genius while Aine could show the playful side her father had only shown to Erza a long time ago. The way Aine smiled, the way Mystogan's magical prowess grew—it only reminded her of him.

Erza cleared her throat. "I'm going to take the kids home," she announced to both Mira and Laxus, who had been watching her. She pushed her mug away as she got up from the bar stool. She offered Mira a small smile. "Good night. Thank you for the tea," she appreciated.

"It was my pleasure," Mira welcomed.

Erza nodded and walked over to Mystogan. "Mystogan," she softly called to her son. "Mystogan, it's time to go."

Mystogan looked up from his book to meet his mother's eyes. His face changed suddenly in her mind. She did not see a scarlet-haired boy. She saw a blue-haired man with that accursed tattoo on his face, looking at her with all the tenderness in the world. She saw _him_.

"Mom?" came a suspicious call.

Erza blinked, and looked back at Mystogan, who stared at her inquisitively. Erza smiled at him and patted his head. "Sorry about that. Guess I got a little distracted," she apologized. "But it's time to go home."

Mystogan nodded slowly and Erza knew he didn't full believe her. "All right. Want me to wake up Aine?" he asked.

Erza shook her head. "It's okay. I'll go get her. Say your good-byes and meet me at the front door." Erza walked away from her son without receiving an answer from him and made her way toward Lance and Aine's table. Her daughter was already fast asleep on Lance's shoulder, quietly sighing against him. Lance kept her there, holding onto her hand. Erza smiled softly. Those two were adorable together. Both Erza and Mira secretly hoped their child romance would blossom once the pair became older.

Erza quietly approached the table and Lanced looked up at her arrival. "Hi, Aunt Erza," he greeted quietly, not wanting to wake Aine.

"Hello, Lance," Erza said. " I'm sorry, but I have to take Aine home."

A flash of disappointment was in Lance's emerald eyes, but he loosened his hold on Aine's hand as Erza reached over to take her daughter. Aine began to murmur in protest as she left Lance, but Erza quickly grabbed Aine and put her in her arms, making her sigh in contentment. Erza lifted Aine up and into her arms, securing her, before smiling over at Lance and whispering a soft good-bye.

Erza navigated back to the front door where Mystogan waited patiently for his mother. He opened the front door for the both of them, allowing them to see Magnolia as she was weary of her work and began shutting down for the night. After stepping outside in the mildly warm air, the small family made their trek home. Storeowners were locking up for the night. A few lovers were perhaps taking a stroll. A stray cat wandered the streets, looking for its next shelter for the night. Half of Erza expected to see Natsu and Lucy running down the streets in their mirth, but she was reminded that Natsu took Lucy to another town for their special first date away from their beautiful baby girl.

Nashi was certainly loved by all of Fairy Tail and other guilds. Her mere existence made those who knew of both Natsu and Lucy's heritage baffled, but with her light pink hair and deep chocolate eyes, all those who eyes befell onto her adored her. Erza noticed Aine had taken it upon herself to watch over Nashi whenever she could, loving Nashi as the younger sister she never had. Even Mystogan would put down his books to play with Nashi. And to see him put his book down was a rare sight indeed.

 _I remember all those times it would take me hours to get Jel—_

Erza stopped in her thinking as a hard look swept across her face. No. Not again.

The walk to the Fernandes residence was a little far, but worth it. Erza had to move out of Fairy Tail Hills when she was pregnant and ended up getting a house near the northern side of Magnolia. It was close by Mira and Laxus' own house, so it bothered her none. It was a small one-floor house with three bedrooms, a living room, a study, a kitchen, and a dining room, but came with a lovely basement both kids seemed to claim as their own personal clubhouse. Back when Erza first moved into the house, she was afraid her armor would not make the journey, but _he_ was able to build her a magical storage unit just for her suits of armor that only she had access to. Nostalgia flitted through her eyes at the memories as she walked onto the porch, shifting Aine, while Mystogan got the house key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. She remembered everything about the renovations of the house. She remembered _him_.

Mystogan opened the door to let his mother through first. Another thing he got from his father: his chivalry. Erza walked into the house and unable to Requip out of her boots, she kicked them off and left them by the door. "I'm going to put your sister to bed," she called over her shoulder to Mystogan as she walked down the hall. "How about you go get your pajamas on? I'll be in in a moment."

"Do you mind if I stay up to finish my book?" Mystogan asked her, padding after her.

Erza sighed. "Mystogan…"

" _Please_ , Mom? I promise if it gets too late and I haven't finished, I'll stop and go to bed," Mystogan vowed.

Erza stopped at Aine's bedroom entrance and turned to look at her son. "Fine," she relented. "Only until midnight. After that, I want you in bed, mister, book finished or not."

Mystogan smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mom," he agreed as he entered his bedroom directly across the hall from Aine's and shut the door. Erza saw the lights up on in his room and fought the urge to roll her eyes. He was just like his Aunt Lucy and Levy when it came to books.

Erza walked into Aine's room and over to her bed. Gently, she set Aine down on her bed, watching for any indicators that she would wake up. When Aine was confirmed to be fast asleep, Erza let go of her daughter and kissed her forehead, brushing back her hair. "Goodnight, sweetheart," she said tenderly before exiting the room and closing the door.

Erza walked back down the hallway to go fetch an evening snack when she froze. She always froze when she got to this part of the house. She was at the entrance of the study—the entrance to _his_ study. She dared to look inside, but did not set one foot in the study. No, all she ever did was look. The bookcases were crammed with ancient texts and maps were on the floor, untouched and collecting dust. The desk had a few artifacts on it as well. A half-opened book was still on the desk chair. A few trinkets were on the floor as well, never picked up. But Erza cared not for any of it. Her eyes were drawn to the framed photograph on the desk. It was a photograph of him and her together, smiling at the camera like love-struck fools.

And fools were they.

Not feeling hungry anymore, Erza crept back down the hall, walking past the children's bedrooms to get to her own. She stilled stayed in the master bedroom. Perhaps to cling to the memory of him, to remember all those times they had made love on the bed, to remember all those times they would talk of the randomest things, all the times they would cuddle in each other's arms. Whatever the reason, she refused to say it allowed or accept it. She claimed the bed as her own and no one else's, but she in truth knew it was not just hers.

Erza easily Reequipped into her pajamas. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail for her. She slid into the covers and made her way onto the right side of the bed, the side closest to the windows. She always did love the view of the stars and they were out and shining brightly for her tonight. The moon lurked in the background like an overprotective father, but dared not interfere with the business of the stars. Erza leaned more on her pillow and sighed.

 _I wonder if you're watching the stars like me. I wonder if you ever watch the stars still._

She could remember all the times she had with him underneath the stars. She remembered after the Dragon King Festival and the great battle. She remembered seeing him again after the battle and crying ceaselessly in his arms, crying because he was still there, he was still with her. She remembered his need to be with her that night. She remembered their passionate night in the grass with the stars as their witnesses. That night was the most beautiful night she could remember. It was when he and she became an _us_.

An _us_ that was now and she and he.

Erza felt someone approaching the bed. Not someone; two somethings. The bed dipped down as her two children climbed into the master bed, Aine climbing over Erza to be on her other side. Erza spread her arms out and gathered her children close, never once leaving the sight of the stars.

Aine broke the silence first. "Mommy, why do we have a different last name than you?" she wondered sleepily. It may have seemed random, but Erza knew better. Somehow, it seemed every time Erza thought of the father, both her kids sensed it and wanted to pry for information.

Erza smiled. "Because I want to remind you of your father," she said.

"But why?" Mystogan asked, sounding confused, yet tired.

"Because your father was a brave and strong man," Erza claimed. "I want you to remember that."

"Did he…love us?" Aine yawned.

Erza nodded, sadness glinting in her eyes. "More than you know," she whispered, trying not to make her voice waver.

"Good," Aine approved. "I want Daddy to be proud of us."

"He always will be, sweetheart," Erza told her. "Why don't you two get some sleep, okay? We have a long day tomorrow."

After a mumblings of "okay"s, Erza listened to her children's breathing even out. It was only a matter of moments before the two were out like a light, Mystogan snoring softly while Aine merely curled against her mother, seeking warmth. Erza smiled lightly. Her children. She had raised them well. She had kept them healthy and strong and well loved, something any mother wanted to do for their children. She was proud of both of them. She would always be proud of both of them. Erza felt her eyes slightly burn before a single tear streaked her cheek. She could not help it. It was bound to happen.

She looked to the stars as more tears leaked from her eyes. She kept her smile. It was not broken, nor forced. The smile was genuine and loving. Her eyes glistened in pain and despair, but adoration and wistfulness kept her from breaking down into sobs and waking her children. "I wish you could see them," she whispered quietly to nobody in particular. "They've grown so much. Mystogan looks so much like you before your tattoo. And Aine is getting prettier by the day." More tears came out of her eyes at the mention of her daughter's name. "I wish I could've been braver," she trembled. "I should've told you before you left. I should've told you…that you'd be having a daughter."

He didn't know, at least not before Aine was born. Erza knew Meredy would have told Jellal about his newfound daughter after Natsu and Lucy's wedding. But still, he never knew before he left her. She was only four weeks along and not even showing when she wanted to tell him that night. That night she wanted to burst with pride they would be parents to another child. But that night was the night she realized she had to let him go. His guild needed him, their leader. And she was so selfishly stealing him from them for her own desires.

" _Erza, I can't leave you."_

" _Jellal, you have to go. They need you more than I do. We both know that."_

" _But what about you? What about Mystogan?"_

" _Don't worry about us. He'll come to understand the reason you left and he'll be proud of you. But you have to do this, Jellal."_

" _I know, but I just—… I hate that I have to leave you… Erza, I love you…"_

" _I love you too, Jellal."_

And she never told him. What a coward as she!

"Do you regret your choice?" Erza wondered aloud. "When Meredy told you, did you regret leaving us? Did you regret never getting the chance to meet your daughter? Or were you angry at me for keeping the knowledge hidden?"

The silence that answered Erza's questions made her tears come at a faster rate. She promised herself she would never cry in front of her children. She had to show them her strength. She needed to be their emotional support as a mother should be. But that did not make her pain go away. All it did was make it fester inside her until she was unable to withstand it.

"I'm so sorry I never told you," Erza apologized through sniffs. "You deserved to know. But I couldn't let you stay with me when your team needed you. I hope you understand what my intentions were…Jellal…" She quietly hiccupped and sniffed in an un-ladylike manner. "I still love you. Even after all this time, I do. I can't—… I can't let go of you. Not with them around."

Erza suddenly snorted in a burst of humor. "Oh look at me, all tearing up. I'm supposed to be the 'strong, fearless Titania'. I shouldn't be a crying mess like this," she joked.

" _Look at me! Everyone has the right to cry. So it's okay if you want to cry in front of me. I won't think any less of you."_

Erza smiled at the voice in her head. "You're right. You never thought less of me when I cried in front of you. You still loved me… And I hope you love your kids too," she prayed.

The stars answered her prayer by giving her a wave of a burst of light. Even the moon glowed more prominently for a few seconds before dying back down. Was that a sign? Did that mean Jellal love her and their children after all this time? Was that the sole reasoning behind the phenomenon?

Erza shook her head. "You know what? It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if you care about us or love us or not." She smiled down at the children tucked in her arms, one with the blue hair of her father and the other with his eyes. She saw so much of him in them. She looked out the window to the stars and sighed. "Because I'll love them enough for the both of us."

With that, Erza closed her eyes, a serene look on her face as she gave into sleep. The stars flashed again, whether in response to her declaration or it was an unexplainable anomaly was a mystery. But Erza could care less. She had the two people in her life she cared most about in her arms. They were her little fairies of the queen of the fairies and she would love them unconditionally to the end of time. In the back of her mind, she hoped, one day, the king would return to love them with her.

But for now, she was content of loving them enough for the two of them.


	2. A Fairy Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plot and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **The Fairy Mini-Shots Summary**

Join in as our members of Fairy Tail and their friends go through the love, joy, anger and despair of their daily lives!

 **One-Shot Summary**

Natsu revisits his past to make a promise of the future.

* * *

 **The Fairy Mini-Shots**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **A Fairy Promise**

* * *

Looking at the gravestones of a dead parent would usually bring those tears into the person's eyes, their lips would tremble, their voice would waver, and they would explode into anguish. But for Natsu, he carried around his sunny grin, onyx eyes flecked with emerald shards bright and beaming in the light of the sun. His hands were in his pockets as he stood in front of the graves of the Mister and Misses Heartfilia and his father's own gravestone. The Heartfilia gravestones were a little old. Traditional granite was used in their honor, but time had begun to wither away at the stone. Igneel's was a little more recent, carved out in a rare stone Natsu had found. Creating that headstone was the hardest thing Natsu had to do.

Well, until today of course.

Natsu cleared his throat, retaining his natural grin. But nerves were eating away at his heart. "Yo," he greeted nonchalantly. "So, guess I'm back. It's been a while since the whole Dragon King thing." He suddenly snorted. "You should've seen me, Dad. You too, Lucy's parents. I was _totally_ kicking ass!" He paused and his grin softened into a fond smile. "Lucy kicked ass too. She's really gotten strong. I understand now why she was chosen."

Natsu looked at Layla Heartfilia's headstone. That was the mother was the woman he was in-love with. "Thank you, Lucy's mom," he appreciated. "I know you had to do so much for Lucy to be here, to be what she is. And I wanted to say I'm really happy you did it. You'd be proud of Lucy. I know I am."

Natsu then turned to Jude Heartfilia's gravestone. "Hey, Old Man, I know you and Lucy didn't have enough time to patch things up, but I know she forgave you, and I guess that means I do too. So you better be proud of her," he said sternly, a brief flash of firmness in his eyes. "Maybe she had a pretty crappy life with you, but she loved you a lot. You did, too. And I guess I should thank you, too, for bringing her to me. Without you driving her away, she'd never met me at Hargeon Port. So thanks, I guess." Natsu suddenly paused for a few seconds before smiling sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Sorry. Guess I'm used to Lucy scolding me about saying something 'insensitive' or whatever."

Natsu's dark eyes grew serious and his smile dropped into a frown. "Speaking of Lucy, I need to talk to all of you about her. See, you guys know I've been dating her for a few years. She's my happiness, and I hope I'm hers." For a moment, love surged through his gaze. "I love her with all my heart and soul. She's my everything. She'll always be my everything." A small blush worked its way to Natsu's cheeks as he heard himself. He grumbled, "Great, now I sound like a lovesick pansy."

The wind picked up a little, running itself through Natsu's scalp, and then dialed down before dying out altogether. Natsu grinned again, more confident this time than the last. He looked at his father's headstone. "Dad, I think I get it now, about this whole 'mates' business. I know we never really talked about it, but Levy and Gajeel helped me out, and I get it. She's always been there for me. She makes everything in life click, you know? Heck, I'd even choose her over charcoal fire!" He laughed boisterously. "Man, Lucy is _amazing_! She's just the one for me. Even though she kicks me out of the bed sometimes and won't let me in the shower with her and still gets annoyed when I read her stuff, I still love her a lot. I finally found what I've been looking for. I found my new happiness, Igneel. I found my mate. And I ain't letting her go."

Natsu shifted his gaze onto the two Heartfilia gravestones. "So, here's why I'm here: I wanted to ask for your permission." He rolled his eyes. "Well, that's what Mira and Erza said I had to do. Honestly, I was going to ask Lucy either way, but they said I had to do this 'properly'"—Natsu paused to take a slow inhale and breathed out through his mouth—"so let's do this." He looked at the gravestones with all the solemnity and sincerity he could muster. He knew what was at stake. He wanted this all to go according to plan.

"I want to marry and mate Lucy. I want her to be my wife, but I want her as a mate," Natsu announced quietly. "I love her and will forever. She's my partner. She's the one I want with me on my adventure. I want her to be my wife because I love her so much that I want her as my official lifelong partner. But…I want Lucy to be my mate." Natsu smiled a little. "I want Lucy in any way she'll have me, to tell you the truth. But I want Lucy in every way possible. I want her to be my mate, too, if she'll have me. I love her and will die for her. I never want to lose her. I want her to be the other half me, whether its in soul, heart or magic. She's my future. She always has been. I promise you I will do anything that I can to make her happy being with me."

Natsu gulped, feeling his nerves strike again. "What do you think?" he asked them. "Is that okay? Or, I mean, do you all okay me asking Lucy all this? To be my wife and mate and stuff?"

Natsu waited anxiously, shifting his gaze from each gravestone. He knew the people they honored were dead, but he needed a sign or something. He understood the nerves of asking the parents for approval. He remembered Laxus recalling how terrifying the calm Lisanna had been when he merely asked Mirajane out on a date. Gajeel would glower at Gray from across the guildhall once he found out Juvia was pregnant. Gray had to work hard to get his approval. Even Sting had to get Rogue's approval dating Yukino! At first, Natsu cared little about asking his dead father and Lucy's dead parents for their "approval", but now he wanted it more than anything.

 _I love you, Lucy. I just want to make you happy. I promise,_ Natsu thought as he desperately wanted an answer.

And he got one.

It was the wind that first struck him as odd. It smelled off. It did not smell like the moors it had come from in the east by a long shot. This wind smelled familiar, almost _too_ familiar.

Natsu watched with wide eyes as a small flame appeared in front of him from nowhere. He knew hadn't conjured it. Using his magic would make him on alert and he was frozen. That flame. The deep orange and the way it flickered. It was Igneel's fire. He knew it. Suddenly, golden specks of magic rained on the flame, and Natsu instantly knew the type of magic: Celestial Magic. Lucy had mentioned her mother was a Celestial Spirit Mage back when she was younger than them. The golden sparkles of Celestial Magic added to the flame and made the flame stronger, growing in size. Natsu noticed that flame was fanning out, becoming stronger with each speck. But not just only that. Inside the flames, the golden specks shimmered brightly, adding onto the glamour of the fire.

And it was at that point Natsu understood.

And he grinned like an idiot.

Natsu punched a fist in the air. "Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now! Lucy is going to be blown away by my proposal!" Natsu's face suddenly drained and it looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Oh crap, the ring! I promised Mira we'd go ring shopping once I got home!" He looked at the skyline and noticed the hue of the sky. The gentle gold was caressing the light blue. A gentle flame of the sun was dying behind the mountains. "Gah! It's already getting later than I thought!"

Natsu quickly bowed to the gravestones before taking off in a mad sprint. "Thanks for the approval, guys! Talk to you soon! Bye, Dad!" he yelled over his shoulder, scarf flapping in the wind.

As he ran away, he was not able to notice the fanning flames hovered over the gravestones before dispersing in a rain of orange and gold over the gravestones. The gravestones or the ground absorbed each particle. The sight itself was an amazement to see. But then something even more magnificent happened. On the ground, three shadows could be seen sitting on their headstones. Two of the shadows were human and holding hands, leaning against another. The last sat behind his gravestone, wings tucked in and tail flickering in contentment.

" _Take care of her, Natsu. Keep to your promise."_

The wind blew a little harder, like a child frantically trying to blow out a candle. The three shadows swayed before leaving with the breeze altogether.

And an orange and gold speck was carried with the wind as well.


End file.
